This invention relates to finishing of objects of metal and other materials and it has particular relationship to buffing wheels and their operation while in use. A buffing wheel includes a ring of metal having claws from which an annulus of fabric material for buffing extends. The ring has teeth which engage the fabric annulus near its inner periphery. In use the buffing wheel is mounted on a drive shaft and is rotated in engagement with the object to be buffed. Common practice is to gang a number of buffing wheels on a shaft with their lateral surfaces abutting for the purpose of buffing large objects like car fenders and the like. The ganged buffing wheels are rotated at a high speed, typically 1750 revolutions per minute.
In the use of the buffing wheels constructed in accordance with the teachings of the prior art, instances in which buffing wheels explode in certain regions have been experienced. These explosions are hazardous to the personnel carrying out the buffing operations, or who happen to be present when the operations are automatic. The explosions also result in economic loss since once an explosion occurs, it is necessary that the buffing line be shut down and the wheels replaced. This loss is particularly high in operations involving a long line of ganged buffing wheels. In this case, the whole line must be replaced.
It is an object of this invention to overcome the above-described drawbacks of prior art buffing wheels and to provide a method of making a buffing wheel in whose use the explosions shall be precluded.